marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Obadiah Stane (Ziemia-616)
prawo|250px Iron Monger to zbroja, której właścicielem jest Obadiah Stane. Zbroja powstała w oparciu o Mark I. Została stworzona, aby zniszczyć Iron Mana i objąć tym samym dowództwo w firmie Stark Industries. Dane Name: Iron Monger (Obadiah Stane) Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: Obadiah Stane Poprzednie pseudonimy: I-M Mark One Uniwersum: 616 Tożsamość: Nieznana Wzrost: 198 cm (jako Stane), nieznany (jako Iron Monger) Waga: 104 kg (jako Stane), 2 t (jako Iron Monger) Kolor włosów: Łysy Kolor oczu: Niebieskie Zajęcie/zawód: Były właściciel Stark International, handlarz bronią i miedzynarodowy mistrz szachowy Klasa: Człowiek Status prawny: Nienotowany Stan cywilny: Kawaler Narodowość: Amerykanin Miejsce narodzin: Nieznane Znani krewni: Zebediah Stane (ojciec - nie żyje), matka (nie żyje), Ezekiel Stane (syn) Powiązania z grupami: Stane International Baza operacyjna: Dawniej siedziba Stane International Pierwsze pojawienie się: Iron Man #163 (jako Stane), Iron Man #200 (jako Iron Monger) Ostatnie pojawienie się Iron Man #200 Śmierć: Samobójstwo Galeria Obadiah.png|Obadiah Stane w filmie Iron Man Iron_Monger_comics.png|Iron Monger w komiksie IronMongerHD00_zps218cf0d6.jpg 4ecd6bb94cb92.jpg|Iron Monger w Iron Man Armored Adventures 344px-Ironmanaa_ep01c.jpg|Obadiah Stane w Iron Man Armored Adventures Historia Ziemia-616 Ziemia-199999 Iron Man Obadiah Stane był współpracownikiem Howarda Starka, razem prowadzili firmę Stark Industries produkującą broń. Po śmierci Howarda dowództwo nad firmą przejął Tony Stark (Iron Man). Zazdrosny o to stanowisko Obadiah obmyślał plan, jak przejąć znowu władzę w Stark Industries. Nie zawahałby się zawet zabić syna założyciela firmy dla tytułu dyrektora S.I. Po porwaniu Tony'ego, które on sam zorganizował i odnalezieniu części zbroi Mark I, Stane zaczął dopracowywać 'jaskiniową' wersję skafandra. Po dodaniu świetnego wyposażenia i ogólnym ulepszeniu zbroi Iron Mongera, Stane potrzebował tylko jednej rzeczy. Zasilania, jakim musiał być pomniejszony Reaktor łukowy. Obadiah prowadził projekt w 'Sektorze 16'. Aby jego zbroja Iron Monger miała zasilanie, musiał ukraść Tony'emu reaktor, który go przytrzymywał przy życiu. Jego zbroja wyleciała w powietrze razem z nim po wybuchu reaktora zasilającego fabryki. Ziemia-904913 Iron Man: Armored Adventures Iron Monger powstawał jako maszyna budowlana. Po śmierci Howarda Starka i przejęcia firmy przez jego wspólnika Obadiah'a Stane'a projekt został zmieniony na broń z zamiarem sprzedania go wojsku. Podczas pokazu pojawił się Iron Man i zniszczył prototypy. Po kupnie schematów zbroi Iron Mana od najemnika Stane udoskonalił projekt wyposażając go w dodatkowe bronie. W najnowszej wersji Iron Monger wyglądał jak humanoidalny robot. Kilka krotnie mierzył się w walce z Iron Manem, ale zawsze był pokonywany. Kiedy Obadiah stracił firmę ukradł robota z zamiarem zabicia Tonego Starka, którego rozpoznał jako pilota Iron Mana. Mimo, że został powstrzymany przez swoją córkę Iron Monger został zdalnie przejęty przez Hammer'a i zaczął niszczyć wszystko na swojej drodze. Ostatecznie został zniszczony przez War Machine i Iron Mana, a Stane zapadł w śpiączkę. Funkcje i wyposażenie zbroi * Buty rakietowe i stabilizatory lotów * Reaktor łukowy * Oprogramowanie z holograficznym interfejsem podobne do J.A.R.V.I.S.'a * Machine-gun * Wyrzutnia rakiet * Wejście do skafandra jest możliwe przez górną część (klatka piersiowa) Media Komiksy Filmy * Iron Man (2008) reż. Jon Favreau Seriale * Iron Man: Armored Adventures reż. Stéphane Juffé Gry Ciekawostki * W pewnym komiksie Stane wmówił Tonemu Starkowi, że to on zabił jego ojca, aby potajemnie wykorzystać ich wynalazek by zawładnąć nad światem. Jego współpracownik wyjaśnił Tonemu, że tak naprawdę go nie zabił. * Na potrzeby filmu Jeff Bridges ogolił głowę i zapuścił kozią bródkę. * Istnieje teoria że w Marvel Cinematic Universe on jest prawdziwym Mandarynem i nadal żyje. Kategoria:Iron Man Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Broń Kategoria:Milionerzy Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Wrogowie Iron Mana Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Łysi Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Stark Industries Kategoria:Stane International Kategoria:Wielkie postacie Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Superzłoczyńca Kategoria:Z super siłą de:Iron Monger en:Iron Monger es:Iron-Monger hu:Obadiah Stane (616) ru:Железный торговец Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616